Away From Home
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Mariam needs sometime away from her team... So... Kai sends her to the Demolition Boys... Completed 15.04... SM pairing [boygirl and boyboy relations]
1. Arriving

**Fire: Um.... This chapter is more a test than anything...**

**For "The Day Ian Disappeared"**

**Rejiita:**Glad you laughed...

**Bra-Two: **I wouldn't know... But I could find out... Thank you...

**Right... Moving on... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... Just the plot to this story... I think... ;**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

MARIAM'S POV

I sighed and looked down at my ticket. So here I was, in Russia. Why Kai sent me here I have no clue, but I was supposed to meet and stay with a team called the Demolition Boys.

I looked around. The airport was packed, cramped with people. I watched as a little girl tugged her mother over to a shop, laughing, smiling and pointing at a toy.

I smiled and looked around again. Kai said they'd be holding a sign. Whoever they are.

I wandered around for a while just looking for a sign saying: MARIAM.

Wait a sec, that one said that. I stepped back, nearly tripping on my bag of luggage. It did say Mariam!

It was standing near two boys. One was short, had a big-nose and blue hair, I can't see his eyes. The other, he had blue eyes, blonde hair, was really tall and pretty built.

I wandered over to them, "Hey are you two part of the blading team the Demolition Boys!?" I asked as I neared them. I held in a laugh, the shorter one really was short.

The taller nodded and stood straight from his leaning on the wall. Hehe. I feel short, I only reached the top of his chest.

"Hi, I'm Mariam." I said, sorta smiling. It's not my fault he's scary... in a cute way.

He smiled and was about to say something, but the shorter boy cut him off, "I'm Ian." he said, he looked really hyperized, "Can I go wait by the car?" The tall boy nodded, resulting in Ian bouncing off.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. He had coke, it makes him impossible to be around." He sounds so kind.

"That's okay, my little brother's the same."

He smiled again, I love his smile. I sound like a fangirl, not good. "I'm Spencer." He reached to grab my bag, the one I had dropped when I shook his hand. Did I forget to mention that? "Well, shall we go?"

I nodded and followed him to the car. It was a 20 minute walk, but the time passed quickly, filled with small chatter.

"So the Demolition Boys are Kai's old team?" he nodded.

"How do you know Kai?" I laughed lightly.

"Well, believe it or not we were sent by our clan to take the four sacred spirits, aka the BladeBreaker's bit-beasts."

"Did you?" he seemed thoroughly interested, I nodded slightly, pulling the jacket closer around me. "We were able to get Driger. But the others we didn't get. We each were paired up with a Blader: Ozuma (he's our leader) was paired with Tyson, Dunga (an annoying ape) was paired with Kai, Joseph (my little bro) was against Ray and I was supposed to take Draceil from Max."

He nodded. He wasn't one for talk.

"Hey! Hurry up, Tala wants us home early!" I bit back a sarcastic comment.

"We're coming don't rush us." The car was more of a van than anything. "You can sit in the front."

I nodded and climbed in. I smoothed out my pants, god damn it's freezing. Ian noticed and reached for the air-con.

"How long are you staying?" He asked, as he sat down again and buckled his seat belt.

"A week."

I felt the car start rolling down the road. I still think I prefer walking and running. It didn't feel as strange as moving with out moving.

I leant against the door and yawned, my eyes starting to close. I believe Spencer noticed me fighting to stay awake. "You can have a sleep if you want, it'll take a while to get to the house." I sighed, yay.

I was soon in dreamland.

* * *

**Fire: If you want me to continue... Please reveiw... **


	2. Sleeping

**Fire: I didn't think people would have wanted me to continue... But thank you to the people that did...**

**Star-Serious-Laser:** Yep... He should be popping up around the place...

**Rejiita:** Have and am... Thanks for the reveiw...

**physis:** Thank you...

**Lyly-Ivanov: **I have!

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade... If I did, Tyson and Ray would have suffered a painful death by now... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

SPENCER'S POV

"Is she asleep?"

"She is the cat's mother." I stated.

"Really? I never knew huma--" I cut him off,

"Ian..."

He grinned, "Fine. Is Mariam asleep?"

I glanced over at her, "Yes. Why?"

Ian sniggered, "Just wanted to know what you thought of her so far."

I thought my answer through thoroughly, Ian could twist anyone's words, "Kai has to learn how to describe people." I said finally. I heard him snort, I think I ruined his fun.

"You need to learn how to answer questions right."

But it was true. He said that there was going to be a sarcastic, argumentative, loud girl staying with us. She hadn't been any of those things, well, for now.

I pressed the brake down gentle, bringing the car to a stop in front of our home. Ian jumped out immediately, running to ring the bell.

I walked around to the passenger side of the car, and gently opened the door. I didn't really want to wake her, she really did look peaceful. I decided to carry her.

I undid the belt, careful to not knock her head. I lifted her gently, holding her bridal style, she sighed and snuggled more into my chest. I kicked the door closed, and headed for the house. Heaven forbid Ian's within any seeing distance, or I'll never hear the end of this.

"Spencer what are you doing?" I turned slightly to see Bryan. He was staring at me, an eyebrow risen, in either surprise or confusion.

"Carrying her to her room."

He smirked, "Just wake her up."

I shook my head, "She's just gotten off a 3 ½ hour flight. I'll let her sleep."

The falcon shrugged, "Whatever."

"Can you get her luggage out of the car?" I asked as I strolled up the stairs, he nodded, heading out.

I counted the third door in the hallway and moved to open it. When I managed to open the door, I gently placed Mariam on the bed, covering her with the comforter. I tried to move away, but she had my a tight grip on my shirt. She ended up holding my hand when I tried to remove it. I blushed.

I waited a while, hoping she'd let go and I could just leave. But of course that didn't happen. So eventually I started to uncurl her fingers, slowly, one-by-one. When I finally claimed my hand back, I placed her's near her face. She mumbled slightly and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

I closed the door gently. I believe it was going to be an eventful week.

* * *

**Fire: There's my Spencer Chappie... I'll try and update every second day... but it depends on my Mum... **

**Note: I don't know exactly how long it takes to travel from Japan to Russia... And if someone could tell me I'd be very grateful... **

**Please reveiw... They keep me** **writing and inspired... **


	3. Food?

**hikaru-chan-4ever: lol... The poem amused me alot... So... here's the update... -grin-**

**Rejiita: I don't get the 'L's... But anyway... Thank you...**

** wounded-raven: Thank you... Maraim's my fav female character... **

** katanagirl: Here you go... **

** Fire: Thank you for teh reveiws! I've been hyper all day!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters... or the show... **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

MARIAM'S POV

Whatever this is, it's comfy and warm and soft and I don't want to move. I heard my stomach growl, "Just a few more minutes." I mumbled to it. It growled again. Fine.

I opened an eye. Wait a minute, this wasn't the car. I sat up and looked around.

It was a small, yet cozy room. Sea blue walls, orange and red carpet, you know the kind that looks like flattened grass? Anyway... There was a small walk in wardrobe, and a set of drawers near the door to that.

I heard a soft knock on the door, before Spencer walked in.

"I was just seeing if you were up." I nodded and kicked off the comforter and took off my jacket, it's rather warm in here.

"Um... Did I walk up here and not know it or did someone carry me?" Why am I not acting like myself? Grrrr... it's the fangirl thing again.

He tilted his head to the side, cute! "I carried you up here, you looked really tired." I blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"It's fine." He looked really uncomfortable, "Would you like some dinner, it's getting made now?"

My stomach made itself known and I laughed nervously, "Yes please."

He chuckled. "Come on, I can show you around the house while we're on our way."

He held the door open, as I walked out into the cream coloured hallway. He closed the door, then motioned to the door across the hallway, "That's the bathroom. Just make sure you have wait till after 7 am if you want to have a bath or shower, the other's are homicidal anytime before that." I nodded and giggled.

"Homicidal?"

"We aren't known as the Demolition Boys for nothin'."

"What about you aren't you in those fights?" I wish I had the ability to not open my mouth.

He smiled, "I prefer to shower at night, then I don't have to fight to get to the bathroom."

He lead me down a few stairs. I liked the feeling of the carpet under my feet, sorta like stepping on bubbly water, with out the wetness.

I was enjoying the feeling so much I hadn't noticed that we had started walking down the stairs. I slipped down the third one, and closed my eyes as I toppled forward, waiting for impact. It never came.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up, blushing immediately when I noticed Spencer had his arm wrapped comfortably around my waist. I squeaked loudly, "Yeah... Fine." Then released myself from his grip and dusted myself off.

"Look out!" I turned to see a ball come whizzing past my head. I turned to the voice's owner.

"Ian..." I said with deadly calm. Don't lose you cool now Mariam, he still doesn't know what he's going to get. I counted to 20 and back again, breathing deeply once.

I turned to Spencer again and smiled, well, more like half smirked, "So what's for dinner?"

"Um... Pasta, I believe." He has a really cute confused face.

I wandered around the corner, nearly running into a small table while doing so.

I looked at the kitchen and the cook. He had lilac hair, and lilac eyes.

"Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Mariam and I would like to know when I can eat." Have I mentioned that I'm hungry?

He smirked, "I'm Bryan and you can taste the pasta to see if it's cooked if you want." I nodded eagerly.

He scooped up a few pieces, putting them in a small green bowl.

I blew on the pasta as he gave it too me. I quickly popped one in my mouth, regretting it straight away.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, tears starting to appear in my eyes.

"Yeah, do you have any water?" He passed me a glass and the jug, I quickly, and when I say quickly I mean lightning speed, poured a glass and downed it. I gasped and sighed. "It's ready."

* * *

**Fire: Poor Mariam... But Bryan did warn her... **

**Please hit the purple button and reveiw... please....**

**Thank you... **


	4. Maybe I should wear a shirt

**Fire: **Thank you for the reveiws!!!!

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: Thank you... I know what you mean... My brother does taht all the time... :D  
**

**randyortongirl: You're a wrestling fan aren't you? Anyway, here's the update... **

**physis: That's alright... Spencer's one of my 3 second favourite characters... So I make stories for him! -glomps him- Lol... I'll put the date of updates on it so you can... :D  
**

**Rejiita: Um... I didn't understand a single bit of the second line... ;;;; Thanks for that... :D**

**Fire: **On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing... No characters or the actual show...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

SPENCER'S POV

Heh. I gotta say, she's pretty amusing. I watched as she set the table, carefully placing the cutlery next to the bowls.

"Um... I haven't met one person..." She said quietly, she turned to me, "Is it Tala?"

"Yeah..."

She placed a finger on her bottom lip, "Isn't Tala a girl's name?"

I chuckled as Bryan and Ian started laughing in the other room, "Ow, what was that for?!" And them both being shut up by our captain himself.

"It's my name, so no it's not."

Mariam placed a hand on her hip, "But it is. I knew a girl named Tala."

Tala growled, "It's not a girl's name."

"I think it is."

"Well, I think it's not."

"Is."

"Not."

I sat at the table carefully watching our new house mate argue with our captain. Strike one to Kai: she was argumentative.

Bryan and Ian joined me, Ian was still rubbing his sore arm.

"I could get used to her." Bryan concluded, Ian nodded in agreement.

Eventually Tala stomped over to his seat in between Ian and Bryan. Mariam sat next to me, Ian on her right side.

We started eating. Dinner was usually boring. Usually.

"So you lost to Tyson?" Mariam pointed her fork at Tala. I heard him growl.

"Yes."

"I wonder how that happened. That idiot's stomach's bigger than his brain." She began to chew on another swirly pasta piece. "Can you pass the cheese please?"

"Are you sure you're Mariam?" Ian questioned.

"Yes. Why?" I had a bad feeling about this and moved slightly away from the girl.

"Well, Kai said you were, I quote 'a loud, sarcastic and argumentative girl."

Mariam went quiet. "He did now did he?" Ian nodded and backed away as she began to growl. I heard her whispering to herself, "Don't lose your temper, wait till you next see the asshole."

"Um... Are you alright?" She nodded happily stabbing her food.

-----

I reached for the hot water knob. I looked around realising that I had forgotten my clothes. Damn. I better make this quick, I wrapped a towel around my waist, careful that it wouldn't come undone and left the room.

I was now sharing a room with Bryan since Mariam was inhabiting my one, for now. I grabbed my clothes off the bed, making sure to close the door on the way out.

I looked up to find Mariam staring. Her cheeks tinged pink as she turned away, muttering a goodnight, I'm going to bed as she ran to her room.

Okay... Maybe I should wear a shirt from now on.

* * *

**Fire: **Has anyone else besides me noticed how much shorter Spencer's chapters are compared to Mariam's??? 

I'ma sorry Spencer!!! -glomp-

**Spencer: **Please reveiw... Before she chokes me...


	5. WHAT?

** Rejiita: Thank you... :D**

**wounded-raven: Thank you... for both if you decide on hte second... **

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: I would never choke him.... glomp him yes, choke no... That's actually a good question... Thank you and here's the update!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this... read the first chapter please! :D  
**

** Fire: **Now onto chapter 5!!!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

MARIAM'S POV

Well after last night's Spencer episode, I can safely say I like the guy. Maybe not that bluntly, but close to it.

I blushed as I dressed in another pair of midnight blue pants and a baggy light blue t-shirt. I think I might have a shower later.

I glanced at the clock: 6:01am. Damn Ozuma, he's got me waking up early, even when I don't want to.

I wandered down to the kitchen, taking note that someone was already in the bathroom. I mean... Who in their right of mind would be awake long enough to have a shower at this time of morning???

I found Spencer sitting at the table drinking coffee. How do I know it's coffee, you ask? Because I hate the smell of it.

"Must you drink that?" He nodded. I noticed he was already dressed. "What are you doing up so early?"

He smiled, "I usually wake up at five. This ain't early." I gaped and stared.

"How the heck are you still living???"

He chuckled, "Grew up with it." He plainly stated. I wandered over to the stove, and cupboards, flicking through them. "What are you looking for?"

"Self-Raising flour, sugar, a frying pan and," I smirked when I found the small bottle, "Vanilla essence." He looked confused, I wanted to melt. It's so cute. I turned back to the cupboards.

It took about 15 minutes but I eventually found all the ingrediants and things I needed to make my favourite breakfast: Vanilla flavoured piclets.

He watched me the entire time, it made feel both self-conscious, yet proud and jubilant I could keep his attention for so long.

I sat at the table, "So? What are we doing today?" His constant watching had made me go slightly hyper, hehe, slightly.

"Well, if you want I can show you around Russia. Ian's visiting his parents, Tala's going with Ian and Bryan has work." I grinned. Yay! I can spend the entire day with him! I could just start jumping up and down, speaking of jumping up and down.

I quickly flipped the piclets, then sat back down again. "So, where are we going?"

He seemed amused, "I thought that if you wanted we could go to the Moscow Zoo, then if we have time I could show you around Red Square." I nodded before jumping up to change the piclets again.

Ian wandered in, he looked really self-pitied, "Remind me to torment Bryan, once I find something to torment him about." He collapsed into a chair and perked up a bit when I placed the plate of piclets on the table. "What's this?" He poked one.

"They are Vanilla flavoured piclets. Don't tell me you've never eaten them before."

"Actually..." He fingered his lip, "I've never heard of them."

The next moment, I was in his face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT????!!! ARE YOU BLIND??? DEAF????? DEAD????" How could someone not know what vanilla piclets are? They are seriously the best things to eat if you want to become hyper and not have people know!

I was getting strange looks from everyone and that included Tala, "Um... We lived in the Abbey." Poor Ian I think I've scared him.

"Right." I sat down, then glared up at Tala, "What?!" Stupid red-head, stop staring!

"Nothing."

"Sure sure." He growled and sat on the other side of Spencer. I ate a piclet, and looked up at the clock: 6:37am.

The phone rang, Spencer was the first to it, from where he was standing near the coffee mug.

"Hello. I'll put her on." He handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I walked over to the phone, looking for one of those buttons that make it so you can walk around without the phone. I found one, and clicked it, hey... it flashes.

"Mariam! Where the heck are you? You've had us all worried sick!" Now I wish I didn't.

"I left a note, haven't you got it?"

"Got what?! The peice of paper that says 'Hi boys, just left this to let you know I'll be away for a week. Joseph please behave for Ozuma or else!' That didn't tell us where you went." Tala, Ian and Spencer were staring at the me and the phone strangely.

"You don't need to know where I am."

"I'm your little brother! I need to know where you are!" I heard another voice on the other end, "Ozuma wants to talk to you." Gee, don't sound so excited.

"Mariam?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that when you get back, you'll be getting extra training for two weeks."

I gaped, "Two weeks?"

"That's what I said."

"But Ozuma!"

"No buts. You could have at least told us where you were going. What happens if something happens to you? We can't look for you."

I was now glaring and out right yelling at the phone, "There's no way I'd let that happen! And anyway, Kai knows where I am!"

I heard more shuffling, "You do notice you have a loud whiny voice, woman?" Dunga.

"Grrr... I'm in a different country and you still annoy me!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one that up and left!"

"I mean what I said, or can't your brain interpret that!?" That guy makes me so mad!

"It can too, you're just speaking nonsense!" Oh great come back. Can you sense the sarcasm?

"Am not!"

"You are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" I stuck my tongue out at the piece of technology. The voices were muffled again, probably Ozuma and Joseph trying to stop us fighting.

"Anyway, who was the guy that talked before?" Yep, Jose.

"That was one of the people I'm staying with."

"Really?" I could hear him grinning. The little runt, what's he thinking? "Can I talk to him?"

* * *

**Fire: **Ozuma's cruel.... Anywhoo... Reveiw please... 

**Mariam: **-waving frying pan- Or else...


	6. Realisation

** Rejiita: Thank you... Yeah, he is... **

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: Thanks and here's the update... **

**katanagirl: Ummm.... Is this soon enough???**

**Fire: **Um... I don't really have much to say... Just thanks for reading and thanks for the reveiws...

**_Disclaimer: _chap 1.... **

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

SPENCER'S POV

"No, You just want to annoy him!" Her team seems really...

"What? You wound me sis!" Amusing.

Tala, Ian and I were plain staring. I don't think I've ever heard a team act like this one, and that includes the BladeBreakers.

"Well it's true!"

"Is not!"

I think I better stop the arguing before Bryan comes in. He's not the best person to piss off in the morning. Now how do I do that?

"I think we better stop this." At times, I think Tala can read minds.

"I agree."

"How about," This should be good, Ian never seems to be able to come up with ideas, "We get Spencer to take her into the other room and we quickly say goodbye to that other person, then hang up."

"It's not that bad an idea. What do you think Spence?"

I think Mariam should take more notice of the people around her. "Fine." I said as I moved to hold Mariam's shoulders, trying to steer her away from the abused phone. Well I tried.

"Hey Spencer, what are you doing?!" I sighed as she wriggled out of my grip. Time for some extreme measures.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and threw her over my shoulder.

"Hey Spencer! Put me down!" Tala and Ian stared at me with wide eyes as I walked past them, though I heard Ian scamper over to the phone.

I dropped her on the lounge, "Now are you going to be quiet?"

She folded her arms indignantly and pouted, I sorta wanted to give into her. "I was talking to my little brother."

"You were arguing with your brother."

She shrugged, "Same thing."

I sighed, "Are you going to get ready for our outing or don't you want to go?"

Now that made her move, "When are we leaving?"

I hadn't avtually thought about that. The Zoo opened at 10, but it took about an hour and a half to get there. "How about 8:30?"

She nodded and headed to the stairs.

I shook my head, she was very excitable. I wandered back out to the kitchen. Only to be met by my grinning teammates.

"Yeah?" My eyes shifted uncomfortably between Ian and Tala. I never thought they could look so alike before, or scary.

"We saw that." They answered together.

"Saw what?"

Ian snorted, "Don't play dumb with us."

"Exactly Spence, since when did you ever spare enough time to actuall pick the person up like that?"

"Ay?"

"You and Mariam!" I was able to keep my blush from showing, as I ate one of the... piclets. Ian also took one.

"Whatever you say."

I could hear Ian's head tinkering, as he walked off.

"You know, you're always harping me to tell Kai of my feelings, so..." Tala took a sip of his beverage, "Don't be a hypocrite."

I half glared at him, I wasn't being a hypocrite. I still don't understand, what they're talking about? Nope not at all, I mean sure I think Mariam's pretty (okay a bit more than pretty) but I didn't like her that way. Well, maybe right now. Maybe before.

Great now I'm debating against myself. I sat back in my chair staring at the white ceiling.

Okay, let's start again. Do I like Mariam that way? I do not know.

Let's reflect on the one night she's been here. First, I carry her to her room and do my best to prevent waking her, I caught her (sorta) when she slipped on the stairs and I've come to notice I've been pining over these events continuously.

"Good morning Spence." Trust Bryan to trample over my thoughts.

"Morning." I stared as he picked up a few piclets and strolled over to the door.

"Bye."

"See ya." Well that was a long conversation. Ian and Tala also called out their goodbyes. Great.. Left alone with Mariam, who has me confused beyond belief.

"Um Spencer?" I grabbed for the table, Mariam's voice startling me. I replaced the chair and turned to her, though I wish I didn't.

She was wearing a towel, a short towel, and her hair was out and it went past her waist.

"Spencer? Are you listening to me?" She was now right infront of me.

"Yep." I was slightly shaking, slightly.

"I asked where the soap was."

"First cupboard, second door." I squeaked.

"Thank you." She turned making her hair create an effect that I thought only Kai's scarf could.

I collapsed into my seat, holy shit, I did like her.

* * *

** Fire:** I can't beleive I put squeaked... lol... anyway... 

How would people like their first kiss to be like???

**Examples:**

falls ontop of

I can't think of any others... -sweatdrop-

Reveiw please... Thanks...


	7. Poke

**Koburaa: I was... but... It may take a while... Here's the update!!!**

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: Thank you... -chews happily- continued.... **

**koga wife: Here it is...**

**Bra-two: Ah... You're not stupid... There was no way I was going to pair any of the D-Boys with Ray or Tyson... -stabs them, then throws them in acid- hehehehehehehehehe.... Tala/Kai is my second second fav pairing... If that makes sense... -sweatdrop-**

**Rejiita: Thank you... Ummm... What's (6) mean???  
**

**whitespirit04: You're not being picky... You're helping me spell... **

**Fire: **Um... oh yeah... Would people please suggest some ways there first kiss could come about? I'm an unoriginal, boring person when it comes to that...

**_Disclaimer:_ Look at first chap... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

MARIAM'S POV

Do you know how many fish there are here? It's like an aquariam... With other animals.

We had been walking around for about an hour, and I was starting to get hungry. Not to mention we had seen the entire Zoo.

I pointed to a leopard cub, the last animal we had to see, "Isn't it cute Spencer." He nodded, "Are you all right Spence?"

"I've just... Never been to a zoo before."

I gaped, "How come?"

"The abbey." I can tell, he doesn't like thinking or talking about it. I went silent. "You hungry?" I nodded,

"Is there anything vaguely resembling Chinese around here?"

"There is, it's at Red Square." I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets, have I mentioned it's cold in Russia? Trust me to leave my gloves in Japan.

"Here." I looked up. Spencer had taken his off and had offered them to me. "They are too big for you, but you can tighten them around your wrist." I nodded, and put htem on. He was right, they were way too big for me. I tightened the Dark Green strap.

"Thank you." I gaped as (even with the tightened strap) they hung off me. "You have really large hands." I said.

He laughed, not chuckled, laughed. Too bad he was laughing at me.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I poked him in the shoulder, resulting in the glove nearly falling off.

He laughed again, I growled. No one laughs at me! I poked him again, and again, and again. He just stared at me.

"Um. What are you doing?"

I growled, "Poking you! You know you have to surrender soon! No-one can with stand a poke!" I think he wanted to laugh again. Grrrr! I'm gonna haveta think of a different way to annoy him. My stomach grumbled. Fine, I'll think about it later.

"I think your stomach wants something." he said poking me. Great... he better not try TPT on me! It's short for 'The Poking Technique', Jose and I are just too busy to say the entire thing.

"You think?"

He shrugged, "D'you want to wait and walk or just eat something else?" My stomach grumbled again. It's gotto to be the cold weather, my stomach isn't usually this loud.

"Um, something else would do great." He offered me his arm, "Um..."

"It should keep your hands warmer, and I can direct you easier." I took it, linking mine with his. This feels nice. Nice and warm.

We entered a street, I'd tell you the name, but it's in Russian. It was a street full of restraunts and take away food places. I think I'm drooling. Now what to have.

"Can I get one of those?" I pointed to a kebab, I haven't had one of them in a while. He nodded and moved to get it.

I stood there. I feel really stupid, why did I agree to come to Russia. It's cold (freezing infact), I can't understand anything and my hands are numbing. I stuffed them into my pockets.

A few minutes later Spencer walked over again, "I didn't know what drink to get you. So I just got you a chocolate milkshake."

I grinned, "That's fine." I took it and sipped. I've never had a warm milkshake.

He passed me my food, "We can eat in the park." I nodded and took a bite out of the pita bread. I think that's what it's called.

We sat on a seat, facing a frozen lake. We pretty much ate in silence, which even surprised me: since when am I silent?

"So..." Hey he's starting a conversation, "What would you like to do now?"

Good question. It's only 12:42, I know cause there is a clock hanging from that shop window.

"How's about shopping!" I jumped to my feet, "Yes! I could do with a new attack ring." I turned to Spencer, "Then we can battle."

He raised an eyebrow, "If you say so." I counted the little money I had.

"How much does one cost, usually?"

He thought for a moment, "Don't know. We have a few drawers full of Beyblade parts, that we sorta borrowed from BIOVOLT when it was closed down. So we've never actually bought any." A few drawers...

"Who cares about shopping then?! Let's head back and build and improve, then battle!" I think the milkshake's made me slightly hyper.

He looked slightly amused, "I don't see the point, you'll just lose."

"Really? Well time to see if you're right, because as soon as we're back at the house, you and I are battling!" I told him, before running down the street. I knew my way! I heard him shout out, hehe, let's see him try and catch me.

* * *

**Fire:** Reveiw please... -grin-  



	8. Boring

**Fire:** Thank you for the reveiws!!!

**koburaa: Thank you! -eats chocolate- **

**Bra-two: Um... No she doesn't, well she doesn't wear any, but who needs to? It's warm... lol... You're gonna hafta keep reading...**

**blueangel1888888: Ok, I got all the 8s right? Thank you... :D**

**rejiita: Thank you... :D**

**Fire:** I'm still taking suggestions for their first kiss... SO please submit one...

**_Disclaimer:_ read chap 1...**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 **

SPENCER'S POV

Shit! She doesn't know her way back, or maybe she does. Okay I'll head back to the house, hopefully she'll be there and if not... Well, I maybe out late tonight.

I trudged through the snow, I had taken an alleyway, so it was deep and hard to walk through.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Mariam still had my gloves.

I sat onthe steps to our front door, she wasn't here. I sighed, great.

"I'll wait," I quickly looked at my watch, "15 minutes. Then I'll start looking."

Now all I have to do is keep myself amused. I know, I'll think about... um... Mariam and why the heck I seem to like her so much!

I stared at the snow. Right, well I already know that I think she's pretty, (pretty's such a lame word) and that everyone (meaning: Ian and Tala, and maybe Bryan) has been able to tell. It's her first day here, well second if you count yesterday, and I already like her. I'm being repetative. Damn. I always get like that when I like someone, but I wouldn't actually know because I've only had one other crush, like hell I'm sayin' who though.

I glanced at my watch. Five minutes gone, 10 to go. I stared at the road, it was clear of snow. But it wouldn't for long. I could tell it was going to snow, I don't know whether it's going to be bad, but I know it's coming.

I sighed and looked at my watch again. This was going to be a long 10 minutes.

I don't think I actually did anything for that entire time, just stared into space.

I shot a glare at my watch, finally! I stood, starting to make my way down the left side of the street.

It feels like someone's watching me. I kept my head still as my eyes shifted to the different buildings and vehicles.

I stopped.

This should draw out the attacker. If they hadn't attacked yet, they must be waiting for me to reach a certain point, and I wasn't going to do that.

Who said the abbey taught us nothing?

* * *

**Fire:** That wasn't long enough to be counted as a chapter... 

Anyway, reveiw and please make suggestions on their first kiss... Thank you!


	9. Grrr

**Ralf Jones: Thank you... :D**

**Bra-Two: lol... Tal-Tal's a cyborg, so... He'd probably die, but not die... -sweatdrops- All shall be revealed!!!**

**Fire: Thank you for reading so far!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Read first chap... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

MARIAM'S POV

I watched as Spencer studied his watch again. Cute!

I don't feel like battling straight away, so... I thought I'd have a bit of fun.

I made yet another snowball, setting it on the growing pile at my feet. I'll teach him to laugh at me. I peeked around the corner again. Just a few more should do it.

My hiding place was around the corner of the neighbouring house to the Demolition Boys'. Nice and close to my prey. He glanced down at his watch again and began to stand up.

Patience is the key to this game.

He began walking (more like dawdling) over in this direction, his eyes dancing over everthing. Nearly there, a few more metres.

He stopped. Goddamnit! He was so close! Grrrr... I'm just gonna have to wait.

It's been five minutes and he hasn't moved. Not one bit! I can't wait much longer my patience can only last so long.

He blinked and his eyes wandered to where I was waiting. I ducked behind the building. If he saw me, my plan is ruined.

I peered around again. He's gone. What the heck happened to him.

I cautiously stepped out, the snow made a quiet crunching sound. I peered around quickly, I feel like I'm spying on a taller Max, always making sure no-one noticed me. Another step. He's just disappeared!

"Hey Mariam!" What?

I turned to have a snowball hit me square in the chest, a smirking Spencer lifting another. No fair!

I ran back to my fort. Grabbed one and hurled it at him. It missed, damn!

He rose up and hurled about four snowballs, I'm not sure of the exact number. I had ducked behind a tree that stood outside the house. An evergreen.

That's it! No more Ms Nice-Mariam!

I ran full pelt around to the other side of the house, so I was behind him, he had already bounded across the steps to hide behind the other side. I'm starting to become pissed off.

Hey I know! It may not hurt as much, But he'll become soaking wet. I can ogle then, I grinned at the thought.

I glanced out and flung the snowball up, making sure I made it travel horizontally enough to maybe hit the blonde. I threw a few more, before Spencer's head popped up from behind the stairs. I giggled, he had snow all through his hair, and he was soaked.

I was too busy giggling to notice him coming up to me. I shreiked when I felt an icy wetness slip down my back, gathering around my kidney area. I shivered and jumped up and down.

"Spencer! You're gonna die! Ack!" I heard him laugh. Goddamn man!

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and shook it gently. I blushed at the action, covering up with a quick slap on the arm. He didn't flinch though, it's scary. I even left a print!

"Um, I think it's best if you had a shower and changed." He said. What about him? He's more soaked than me! He continued as if he had read my mind, "I don't want you to get a kidney freeze."

"A what?"

"Kidney freeze." He stated simply.

"What exactly is that?"

I shrugged slightly, "It's when you get a chill in your kidneys and your back hurts because of it. It can be really painful." I still looked at him skeptically as he began to walk to the door.

"What about you? You're wetter than what I am." He oppened the door and held it open for me.

"I'm used to the cold. You're not. That much is obvious." I folded my arms and stomped up the stairs. I hate it when people are right.

-----

I sighed as I exited the bathroom. That was what I needed. No more freezing hands, no more uncomfortable wetness and of course, nice warm inside of house and clothes.

I wandered downstairs as I dropped my dirty clothes into the laundry basket (it was outside the bathroom, right next to the door).

I could smell chocolate, hot chocolate. I floated the rest of the way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Fire: That's one of my longest chapters... **

**Ok... This is the second last time I ask for opinions on their first kiss... So if you have an idea... please share... **

**Thank you! **


	10. Chocolate

**Ralf Jones: I do too, but I don't think I could get used to writing, 'brown' instead of 'blonde'... I'ma sorry, I can't right really long chapters...**

**Bra-Two: If it makes you feel any better, I've never seen snow... Hot chocolate... -drool-**

**Fire: **Thank you for the reveiws...

**_Disclaimer:_ Please read chapter 1... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

SPENCER'S POV

I followed Mariam up the stairs a few minutes later, after placing the kettle on the stove.

Quickly changing into a pair of light blue sweat pants and a dark sea-blue T-shirt. I decided to leave my head peice off, it was soaked!

I quickly ran a hand through my hair, allowing my fringe to collapse over my forehead.

I chucked my clothes in the washing basket, listening to Mariam's quiet singing. It's in japanese... I think. I won't question the song, just listen out for it more. I heard the kettle's whistle and bounded down the stepped. Okay maybe not bounded, but i walked down it really fast.

I feel like a cup of tea. I grabbed two mugs out of the pale cream cupboard, both had the picture of a beach with the waves flowing gently onto the shore. One had a crab, the other had a turtle.

Hm... I'm slightly hungry also. I searched the cupboards, chocolate was what I was looking for. Many people wouldn't think so, but I'm addicted to chocolate. Tala says I'm worse than a girl. Oh well. I pulled out a box of my double-choc-chewy-when-heated biscuits, placing them in the microwave on a white patterned plate.

I quickly made the tea, placing both cups on the table, then went to tend to the beeping microwave.

Mariam glided in at that moment, plonking down into a chair.

"I smell chocolate!" She stated, quite loudly.

I nodded and handed her the plate. She smiled broadly and took one, nibbling on it.

"How do you expect to finish it if you eat it at that rate?" I asked as I sat down and took one. Fighting to keep my grin off my face. Chocolate does that to me.

"I want to enjoy it, and I don't want to eat all of them."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not like you have many more packets."

I had to smirk at that, "Actually I do. I happen to have a stash in my room, which is the room you're sleeping in." She smirked.

"Really, now why do you have them there?"

"Just in case." I glanced up at the clock, it was moving onto 3:00pm. Bryan would be home soon.

"So..." She went quiet. Our conversations (though we had only really had a few) were like that, lots of talk, then lots of silence. She spoke up, "So... How are your parents?"

"I wouldn't know." I answered thruthfully.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen them in," Let's see, I'm 17 now, and Boris took me when I was five, "About 13 years." Don't ask why cause I really don't want to tell you, I added silently.

She gaped, "But, why?"

"Tell me again why I go there?!" Thank you Bryan! He stomped in, sat with us, propped his head on his hand and snatched a biscuit. We stared. "What are you two lookin' at?"

-----

Dinner was of a drama: we had come to the discussion of bit-beast and beyblades and Tala had mentioned what we were taught: Girls can't beyblade. This had resulted in a loud, screaming arguement between our captain and our guest.

So we now have a beybattle planned for tomorrow.

"So... Are you going to ask her out?" Damnit! Now Bryan's annoying me!

I sent him a glare, "I don't know."

"Why? You obviously like her."

Since when did all three of them care so much about my non-exitant love-life? "Because." I refuse to be even the slightest bit helpful! It's my job to lecture them about relationships, not the other way around.

He laid down on the other side of the bed. It was a queen sized one, so we still had a lot of room on it. "Who do you think's gonna win the match tomorrow?" That's a good Bryan, change the subject for me!

I sighed, "I don't know. Right now, I beleive it may be a tie. Only because I've never seen Mariam blade." He nodded.

"Sounds smart." At times I missed our moments like this. We were like brothers, we still are like brothers.

Before we were taken to the abbey our parents had been great friends, resulting in us spending nearly every minute of every day together. We were put in the same room in the abbey and our nights were usually like this one: talk, opinions and questions.

We stared at the ceiling for a while, before I yawned, "Y'know... A person could get bored doing this." We laughed.

* * *

**Fire:** I love ending chapters/stories with laughter... 

For the last time, does anyone have an idea???

Please reveiw...


	11. The Ultimate Torture!

**Physis: Ooooo... THank you for the idea... :D **

**Bra-Two: I've been having that conflict with myself for ages... and I can't choose...**

**koga wife: here ya go **

**_Disclaimer:_ read chapter 1**

**Fire:** sorry... too hyper to write anything worth your time!

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

MARIAM'S POV

"Why are you annoying me? I'll be back in three days! Wait till then!" Joseph rang again! Then again, I can't blame him, I'd do the same thing if we swapped places.

"But sis!"

"No buts, now will you leave me alone?!"

"No! I wanna know how your holiday's going!"

I yelled at the phone, "Fine until you rang!"

I was about to hang up as he spoke again, "You know, that can be classified as rude?" Grrr.... At times I wonder whether he's my brother. You can't really rile him! He's cocky, annoying and short and he doesn't get angry, maybe a tad bit annoyed but that's the extent of it!

"Yes. Now are you going to leave me alone for the next few days? And where are you calling from anyway?! We don't have a phone!"

"We're using Kai's, and no I will not leave you alone."

I breathed deeply, calming myself, "Will you leave me alone!" Guess that didn't work.

Ian yawned and sat down at the table, staring at me and my waving fist. I had the speakers on, so he could hear the entire argument.

"You know, it is around 6:30 in the morning?" He said and yawned again.

"Hey, who was that?"

"Yes I do and that was Ian."

"Oh." Silence, well for a second, "Hi, Ian!"

"Hello." I had to laugh.

"Ian you looks worse than Joseph after a sugar-high."

He glared, "Hey, I can still hear you!" I laughed, Ian smirked.

Soon Tala and Bryan were seated at the table too. I had made breakfast again, this time bacon and eggs. It's simple and easy to clean up after, that's why they're cleaning.

Joseph eventually went away. From what I heard Ozuma got Dunga to drag him away. I must remember to knock them both over the head for that. NO-ONE MAN-HANDLES MY BROTHER!!! Well, except me...

-----

Spencer still wasn't up and it was nearly nine o'clock. I'm starting to worry. Tala went to the shop, we had run out of butter, but if you ask me he's trying to delay our match. Hehe. Tala the great leader of the Demolition Boys scared, of a girl! HA!

Ian rose a brow at me, "Yes?" I asked sweetly, inwardly cackling.

"You are strange woman." Woman?!

"I HAVE A NAME YOU LITTLE PIP-SQUEAK!!!" I pounced on him, noogying him hard. He was laughing! Little Imp! "You think this is funny, now do ya! Well take this!" I tickled him and he started laughing louder, kicking and yelling for me to stop between gasps.

I started laughing with him, he's so like my brother, it's funny!

"You're both weird." Bryan mentioned from his place leaning on the door frame, eyes closed, arms folded.

"Awww.... You know you love us." I stated and hugged Shortie.

"Woman, let go. You're suffocating me." He gasped as I released him.

I looked up at Bryan, "Is Spencer up?"

He shook his head, "He said he doesn't feel too good. I think he may be sick."

"What?! Why are you here then?" You see I was taught to absolutely spoil the unwell, then kick their ass when they're better.

"We've never really gotten sick, so we don't exactly know how to deal with it." I gaped, who has never gotten sick?

"You do know how to make chicken soup?"

"No."

"Well what use are you to me?"

He shrugged, "I'm handy with a knife." Oh god... if what Spencer said is true then we're all doomed if Ian gives him the poos.

"Okay. Ian go peel two carrots and about six potatoes. Bryan cut them please. Carrots in circles and potatoes in quaters. I'm going to see whether our patient needs a doctor."

They saluted and marched away. I scaled the stairs, and cautiously opened the door to the bedroom.

* * *

**Fire:** Bryan with a knife... scary... Reveiw please!!! 


	12. big baby

**Bra-Two: That's not cruel... I started laughing when my brother first suggested it... The battle... Um... please look below (not the chap)... **

**lashing cries: Thank you... Done! **

**physis: You give me too much credit... I'm still blank... I know what I want to do... Dunno how to do it though... -sweatdrop- **

**_Disclaimer:_ Please read chapter 1...  
**

**Fire: **Thank you for the reveiws!

I NEED HELP!!! I CAN'T CHOOSE WHO SHOULD WIN!!! -hyperventilating- Mariam or Tala... Or maybe a draw... Anyway... Could you vote?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

SPENCER'S POV

I don't usually whinge about the way I feel but... I feel like shit. Hot and cold at the same time, sleepy yet awake. It's probably the flu. Probably.

I stared at the wall, and such an interesting wall it was: blank except for a picture of a mountain, with a silver moon staring over it's shoulder.

They door creaked open, before Mariam wandered around to face me.

"Hey."

"Mornin'." Well we're in for a fantastically interesting conversation.

"Not feeling well?" I nodded, rolling over so I was on my back, I moved to sit up but she pushed me back down, her hands on my shoulders. "You are going rest, I don't care if you sleep the day away." She ordered. I need to get up, I can't stay in bed. It'll kill me! I need air and space to move around!

She placed a warm hand on my forehead, silencing my thoughts immediantly. I could feel myself blush, which made her frown at the sudden heat that rose to my cheeks. Her hand moved so the back of it was resting against my left cheek.

"You have a fever." She said removing her hand from my face. "So I would say rest, food and lots of juice would make you feel better by tomorrow."

I looked up at her quirkily, what is she a doctor?

She headed for the door, "I'll be up later with your lunch. I don't want to see you up. I told you to have a shower yesterday!" She glanced back at me, "Is your throat sore? You haven't spoken since you said 'Mornin''" I shook my head furiously,

"No. It's fine." I said shakily. Crap, shouldn't have moved my head so fast. She giggled at my dizzy look, and closed the door with a quiet 'click'.

-----

"Spencer." Who the heck's waking me? "Spencer." It's a girl, and she's talking with a sing-song voice.

"Mariam?" I said groggily.

"Yep, I said I'd be up with your lunch!" My head. "You haven't eaten anything, now get up and quit being a big baby."

I sat up. No-one calls me a baby. "What am I supposed to eat?" She held up a steaming bowl of soup. It had a few peices of potato and carrot floating on the top.

I took it and sat it on my lap, it looked edible. "Did you make this?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Ian and Bryan helped." I dipped the spoon in, not too eager to eat it with that knowledge, "Come on! It's going to be cold by the time you get to eating it!" That's two to Kai: Impatience, has been shown.

She sat on the bed carefully so that she didn't spill the hot food, she took the spoon and bowl from me, placing it in her lap. She dipped it in, blew on it and offered it to me. "Open up." I did.

She kept on feeding me, I sorta liked the attention, and the fact it was her giving it to me. If it were Bryan instead of Mariam, I think I'd be more than more than very scared.

"Hey Woman did Spence--" Ian stopped in his tracks and backed out of the room, while Mariam and I glared at him, "Sorry... I'll come back another time, don't want to intrude on your moment." Too late for that you little imp. Mariam went silent and placed the spoon in the half empty bowl.

"Here, I have to go and do stuff. Tala and I agreed to postpone the match." I nodded. She exited.

That kid. He always ruins moments like that. Like with Tala and Kai: I'd finally managed to lock them in a tiny room, with the help of Bryan of course. They were just about to admit themselves! And what does he do, he drops in threw the air vent! Little, evil shrimp, with a huge nose.

I finished the soup and placed the bowl on the drawers near the bed. I yawned. Tomorrow I shall extract my revenge.

* * *

**Fire: **-laughing hysterically- My bro's idea... they always seem to help (my brothers)... 

Reveiw please... and don't forget to vote... Either Mariam, Tala or draw...

Thank you!


	13. scary

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: I shall... (I might actually complete this fic) Thank you... :D**

**Bra-Two: lol... I can't tell you anything about the match thing yet... But don't worry Kai will be in this...**

**lashing cries: I'm still wondering that... **

**Sparky's shadow: Thank you... :D**

**koga-wife: I plain don't know...**

**

* * *

**

**_Diclaimer: _Please read chapter 1...**

**Fire: Thank you for the reveiws... :D ****  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

MARIAM'S POV

I walked out and sighed, if Spencer couldn't hear I'd kick the runt's ass!

I headed down stairs, I can still torture Ian: sit on him and say I didn't see him, accidentally kick him and say there was a cockroach. They all usually work.

Holy crap...

"So... have a nice time spoiling Spence?" Ah! That little goddamn! Rar!

Tala and Bryan were seated on either side of the imp, both grinning in the same cheshire cat way.

"Yes." I answered haughtily. They should all go drop off a cliff, then again, I think they'd be smiling still. They seem like those kind of people.

"That's good, now are you going to continue acting like that?" Hm, Since when was Bryan that forward?

"Why am I answering your questions?" Ah HA! Try and make a come-back for that!

"Spencer's our teammate and friend and if you're going to end up spoiling him it's our business."

I growled, I'm just going to leave now and since I promised myself I wouldn't kill anyone, I guess I have to find another way to let off a bit of steam.

"Where's the nearest dish?"

"Hm?"

"You know, beyblade, let it rip, dish? Get it?"

Ian grinned, "I'll take you to it." Hehe, I don't believe you offered. I cackled inwardly at all the things I could torture him with.

"I think I'll come too." What?! Bryan! NOOOOO!!! I can't torture him with you there!

"Great..." I said, following them out of the house and around to the backyard.

There was a small tree, but cause of the cold conditions it seemed dead. We headed towards a medium sized shed. It was made from tin, and had a thick layer of snow covering the shiny roof.

"In here." Ian bounced in. I think I better make sure he lays off the sugar. "Welcome to our private training dish!" He waved to the blue dish.

It was right in the middle of the shed. To it's left was a wooden bench, it had a set of drawers sitting next to it, each with a different picture on it: an attack ring, defense ring and so on.

I stood infront of the dish, "So who wants to be my first victim?"

Ian snorted, "Victim? Woman you wouldn't be able to beat any of us."

"What? Don't tell me you're chicken Ian." Bryan smirked as Shortie started fuming.

"I'm no kind of poultry woman!" I'm going to hit him the next time he calls me that. "So get ready to be totally distroyed!"

Hm. I didn't expect such a remark from little Ian. "Bring it on!" I pulled out my launcher and Sharkrash. Let's see what kind of power these boys have.

He did the same, pulling out a purple beyblade.

"3, 2, 1. Let it rip!" They circled the dish, Ian has a strong launch for a little guy.

"Hey what's wrong? Afraid to attack me?" I snorted,

"Yeah right shortie!" They collided head on, sparks flew everywhere. I growled, I didn't expect him to be this good.

"Come on Wyborg! Sand Bind!" A huge purple snake erupted from the beyblade. I had stare in awe.

I snapped out of it fast though, "Sharkrash! Abyss Fire!" A blinding flash of light and five seconds later... I'm still spinning! Barely but... Go Sharkrash! You rule!

"I lost..."

"That you did, but you had me sweating." I don't beleive I just admitted that!

Bryan wandered over to us, "Tala may lose."

Ian gaped, "Now wait a minute! She may have beaten me, but Tala's a lot stronger than me!" So Tala's stronger. I folded my arms, a bit insulted that they thought I had no chance of beating the red-head.

"I'm still here!" I huffed, they stared. I snorted then pivoted, and slammed the door on my way out. I think I _may_ need to train.

* * *

**Fire:** Second last time I ask you to vote... Cause I should have written the chapter by then... -sweatdrop- 

Remember: Tala, Mariam or draw...

Please reveiw... :D


	14. hmph

**Bra-Two: He'll be here... Be patient... lol... **

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: lol... you can cote once per chapter... so you can vote again for this one... **

**Sparky's Shadow: I thank you for teh idea... But I doubt I have teh heart to do that to him... I can't pick on my first second fav character-huggles Ian- But I'll try and put something in... **

**White Witch: Thank you...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Read chapter 1... **

**Fire: **Thank you for the Reveiws!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

SPENCER'S POV

"If you don't, we'll do something drastic."

"And we won't be merciful."

"But she more than-"

"Are you blind?" This, argument (if you could call it that) had been going on all morning. Tala was 'keeping watch', pacing back and forth from the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen, then back again.

"No. But aren't you all jumping to conclusions? Mariam's only been here for two days!"

"So?"

Grr... Why are they ganging up on me? I didn't do anything. I think. I'm pretty sure I'm innocent. Not unless this is one of Tala's weird shemes against me, because of all the double meaning things I said when Kai was around or maybe it's because I set up their first kiss. Though they still didn't admit it!

"So? How come you three are so sure!" Okay Spencer breathe in and out. It's very rare I get this stressed or argumentative.

"Well let's see, there was the time we saw you walking down the street together, arm in arm." Okay, how does Bryan know about that? He saw my questioning look and shrugged. "I was out for lunch."

Ian decided to continue, "Then there was yesterday afternoon, you know when you were 'sick'. I still believe that that was an act, just so you could get attention."

"If I had wanted attention, I wouldn't have got it like that." True, I wouldn't have. I would have annoyed her, it works so much better.

Tala strolled hurriedly over to his seat, "The witch is coming." I glared at him.

"Don't call her that." I practically growled out.

"G'morning boys!" Mariam now sat closest to the phone, since she seemed to be the only one who got any calls.

It rang.

"Hello?" She moved to put the speakers on. "Oh, hello Ozuma." Ozuma? Why's he calling? He never calls, he talks in the background and talks every so often, but he never calls. "What! But I don't wanna come..."

Wanna come... Where's she going?

"All right, if I must." I didn't like the sound of that, or the fact that she looks like she's not-too-happy about whatever it is they're talking about.

Ian and Tala were whispering quietly to one another, and Bryan (like me) was concentrating on the conversation, a frown digging into his face.

"Alright. I'll be home tomorrow then." I saw Ian want to protest, but we can't really stop her can we?

She wandered into the other room, talking in a whisper.

Bryan leant over, "I think you better tell her today."

I nodded. How I'm going to do that is still a HUGE question, I have no answer to it neither.

Mariam dawdled in and stood infront of us, wringing the phone in her hands.

"Um, I have to go back to Japan." Well we sort of established that from your conversation. "Come on don't be mad at me, he's my big, scary leader." I don't like the way you said that: almost fondly. "But I made arrangements with Kai and he said that if you want you can come over for a bit too."

Hmph, like I want to see that- "Ok." Tala? "We'll visit Japan." I can see why he wants to go, but why hasn't he allowed us to decide. I may not want to go!

Ian and Bryan stared at him for a while before they agreed. Assholes.

"Spencer?" No! Not the voice. I hate the voice, though I can say no to it pretty easily.

"Sure thing." She looked slightly hurt and looked down. Her eyes soon carried to the other Demoltion Boys: Ian gave her a thumbs up, Bryan and Tala sent her a smirk and I don't think they know I can see them.

"Can I talk to you in the other room please?" She asked. Why has she deflated in confindence? I'm confused.

"Sure." We walked out and made sure to stand on the other side of the loungeroom: just so they couldn't hear us. "What did you want?" I asked, glaring at Ozuma evilly in my head. I still don't know what that guy looks like!

"Um, you do know that I don't wanna go back, and you didn't look too keen to come. I was just wondering why."

Let me see: to lie, or not to lie? "Well, I don't really like flying." I'm a Demolition boy! 50 percent of what we say is a lie!

She rose an eyebrow and stared at me. "Don't like flying?" I nodded. That's true though. I mean look at the size of me, I hardly get off the ground! "You're lying."

I glared at her, "I'm not."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yep. I think you're insanely jealous because you think I have someone waiting for me over in Japan. Hence the reason you don't want to come."

It was extremely hard not to openly stare and gape. She smirked, hands planted on her hips.

"I don't if it makes you want to come. But I do happen to like someone." She smiled up at me, "And he has blonde hair and blue eyes and a cute confused look on his face right now." She turned and began to half-skip to the stairs.

Wait, confused am I, blonde be me, blue eyes have I and there's no-one she can currently see except me...

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Spencer wh-" I kissed her.

* * *

**Fire: **Well... Please reveiw... and tis your last chance to vote for teh winner of the match: TALA VS MARIAM! Remember Tala, Mariam or draw... Thank you... 


	15. He's soooo up to something

**Bra-Two: lol... It took me a while to remember the song... Thank you... :D**

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: lol... course I will...**

**physis: Thank you... :D**

**koga wife: Thank you... **

**_Disclaimer: _Read chapter 1...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

MARIAM'S POV

My eyes widened, all thinking stopped. He's kissing me! I'm kissing him!

I felt his arm wrap around my waist, as my arms wrapped around his.

When we parted for breathe I started giggling, leaning onto Spence for support. If Dunga could see me now, he'd owe me 20!

"Are you alright" Spencer? Wait that's right he just kissed me.

"Never been better" I kissed his cheek. He smirked and leant down, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "No, you have it all wrong." He looked at me with a confused look. "You're supposed to kiss me here." I placed my lips ontop of his, only to jerk back when clapping and whistles were heard from the door. Spencer and I stared and blushed, well, I blushed a bit, Spencer smirked.

"Finally!" Bryan exclaimed hands on his hips, "Now all we have to do is get Tala to confess to Kai."

"He likes Kai?" I pointed to the red-head.

Spencer nodded, "He loves Kai, it's the same the other way around."

"Hypocrite." I said monotonously.

"Witch." The red-head answered. I heard my stomach grumble.

"Breakfast woman!" Ian pointed at the kitchen. Oooo... He's gonna die! "Holy!"

He sprinted out of the house, me on his heels, "You shrimp!" I heard the other's laughing. I stomped inside the house, "And don't you get any ideas about calling me anything but Mariam!" I pointed a finger at my FIRST boyfriend.

He put his arms up in defence, "No, I'd never do that." He smirked.

I nodded, "Now, who's up for breakfast?"

-

After I had finished making Ian do the dishes, we all packed our things.

I finished quickly, having already had practically all my stuff packed already. So I was now helping Spencer and Bryan.

"So where do you live?"

I turned to Bryan, "In a warehouse." I heard him mutter as I placed another of Spencer's shirt's in his bag.

He quickly ran his eyes over the drawers again, "I believe that's it." I need to seriously get them all more stuff. All they have is a small bag full each.

"So when are we leaving?" Bryan sat on the bed arms crossed and legs crossed.

"I believe we catch the 12 o'clock one tonight."

"Fan-bloody-tastic."

"I hope you notice I won't allow you to use that language around my brother." He smirked.

"He'll end up hearing it sometime, might as well get him used to it." I heard Spencer sigh and shake his head.

"We should get some sleep." I nodded and hugged him.

"That we should." I agreed. He gave me a peck on the lips and skipped over to my room. I waved at Bryan, who smirked evilly.

My left eyebrow rose, he's up to something...

* * *

** Fire:** ok... Sorry for the short chapter! But school's started and I won't be able to concentrate on this... so I'm sorry (in the future) if I don't update as regularly as I do... 

Right... I have the results for who's gonna win... The winner will be...

Maybe I should wait till the chapter... Not to mention I'll pobably have a few sad friends... -scrathes cheek-

Review please... Thank you for reading...


	16. I HATE FLYING!

**Bra-Two: lol... I think you may like this chappie... Thank you-hug-**

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: Ray ain't touching Bry-kills Ray- ... Um... Just read... ... awww... I feel loved... **

**lashing-cries: Bryan's ALWAYS up to something...**

**koga wife: yeppers... **

**Physis: Thank you... :D**

**friends of darkness: Thank you! You have me blushing! **

**_Disclaimer:_ Please read chapter 1...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

SPENCER'S POV

I heard the alarm go off and moved to get out of bed. Of course, that wasn't too easy as I noticed I was holding someone, and someone was holding me.

Let's think about the facts: I'm in Bryan's room, sleeping in his bed, and I'm hugging someone. Hugging someone in his bed...

I heard the person murmur. Bryan's voice sure is feminine, which is starting to make me WANT to open my eyes.

Okay, I am going to. On one, two, three...

When did Mariam sleep in here? Oh well, we have to go so I better wake her.

"Mariam." I prodded her shoulder gently. "Mariam." She murmured something and snuggled into my side more. I sighed and shook her. "Mariam." She murmured again and opened an eye. It opened wider when she saw me and she noticed we were still holding eachother.

"G'morning." I greeted, "Do you happen to know why/how you're sleeping in this room and bed?"

She blushed slightly and sat up, "No. I was in my room." She started to frown and glare.

"You alright?" She was glaring at me, save me.

"Bryan." Okay, when did he come into this conversation? She saw my confused look and explained huffily, "He planned this. His smirk as I left to go to bed his smirk was really evil and 'I'm-about-to-do-something-and-you-can't-stop-me' like."

Right that would explain the bed arrangement changes. She smiled suddenly and crawled over and hugged me (more like glomp, but I don't mind) and kissed my cheek, then skipped out of the room.

I don't think she's angry at Bryan any more.

-

Have I told you EXACTLY how much I hate flying? I was ridget through the entire flight!

"Spencer" Mariam poked me"Who would have guessed that you were REALLY scared of heights"

"He wasn't when he was younger." Bryan whispered from behind me. "He used to climb the buildings, and get into a lot of trouble." he snickered as I glared at him. It wasn't my fault I had this weird thing about being off the ground, and now... I can't stand it!

We stood to get off the plane. Ian was first off, Tala next, Bryan was being followed by Mariam and I... was happy to be off the plane.

We walked into the busy terminal. I saw Ian look up at Mariam"Who are we looking for"

"A little kid about so" She was cut off by a very loud shout.

"SIS" A little green blur sped over to us and latched onto Mariam's waist. "Do you know how much I missed not having you and Dunga fighting and you're critisism and you sticking up for me"

"Joseph, let go! Little monkey" She snapped, but her smile gave her away.

"Monkey" He let go and scratched his chin"You've never called me that before." He smiled impishly at her. "Didn't you miss me my dearest sister" He asked innocently. Hell no... Another Ian.

"Sure did" she bent down to hug him"Where's Ozuma and the ape"

"I'm not an ape" She laughed as a tall teen stomped over to us. "You're in the country for five minutes and you're already insulting me" I glared at him, no-one talks to MY Mariam like that.

I wandered up behind her and wound my arm securely around her waist. "Intros please" The tanned, tall, blonde guy gawked, while the little, green haired imp: Joseph, started smirking.

"I beleive you owe her 20 Dunga" He snickered.

"What! No way" Um... I'm confused. "How could any guy want you: a loud, sarcastic, annoyingly bossy girl, for a girlfriend" Hey, she's not that bad. My grip tightened on the my girlfriend.

"Like I said when we made our bet, guys like me" She stuck her tongue out at... Dunga?

"Are you two going to stay there all day insulting eachother or are we going to move" Bryan asked bluntly. he was standing behind Mariam and I smirking slightly.

"We'll move as soon as OZUMA gets over here and explains exactly why I COULDN'T complete MY HOLIDAY" We stared at her.

"Must you talk so loud" The reply was coldish, like Kai's but, more demanding.

"Yes." Mariam spat out indignantly. She turned in my hold to glare at a green eyed, grey and red haired boy. I stared, somehow... I expected him to be taller.

"Why don't you just talk like a normal person" Kai appeared behind the short blader. "Couldn't stay away" I held back a smirk. Sorry, my brain's just started going into matchmaker mode.

Tala matched Kai's smirk with his own"You invited me, not the other way round. What did you miss me" It's hard to beleive that these two are shy when alone around eachother.

I heard Mariam sigh as she leant back onto me.

"Right intros" She stated. She pointed to each person as she said our names"Ian, Bryan, Tala and my boyfriend," She made sure to smirk at Dunga, "Spencer." She held back a giggle. I sighed I'll have to get use to this. "And Demolition Boys, this is my little brother Joseph, The big ape Dunga and my oh-so-scary leader Ozuma" Murmured hellos were sent between us all. Well... Except Kai and Tala. I WILL get them TOGETHER! Even if I have to tie Ian to a chair and gag him!

Ian was staring. "No way! There's someone about the same height as me!" Yeah... That too.

"Are we going to move?"

"Quit being so impatient Kutnezov." Kai stated, "A mini-bus is waiting in the car park."

* * *

** Fire:** Please reveiw!

**Note to Bra-Two:** Kai should be appearing every-so-often now... :D


	17. I need sleep

**Bra-Two: Ozuma's shorter than Kai... It's just that Kai came out of teh crowd and he did that behind Ozuma... I'm working on it! Like Spencer said, "KAI AND TALA SHALL BE TOGETHER!" I just have to think of a way for them TOO get together...**

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: -coughs and confetti comes out of mouth- Yuck... I WILL update and finish story! lol... Thank you... -hug-**

**koga wife: yep... Thank you...**

**Physis: Thank you... :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ Read chapter 1... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

MARIAM'S POV

I stared at my little brother (who was chatting excitedly to Ian) and sighed, leaning gently against Spencer. I feel tired again. Need sleep and quiet.

Ozuma and Bryan who were sitting infront of the shrimps, staring at the seats in front of them. Tala and Kai were seated infront of them (it was forced) and Dunga was sitting in the front with the driver.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think Bryan and Ozuma were flirting." I laughed lightly at Spencer's observation, I had deemed it true: They were now arguing over who was glancing at who and I can tell you Ozuma was winning.

"Sure does." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey sis, are they sleeping in the warehouse with us?" Joseph's question surprised me a bit.

"If they want to." I shrugged, "We don't even have beds."

Jose smirked, "Actually, Kai donated four." Really? Since when sis he do charity?

"You didn't have beds?" My bro turned back to Ian, "We had things that were like a bed, but we didn't actually HAVE a bed."

Little brother, I think you're confusing him and I still need to get back at him. I yawned. Plane flights always do this to me, I can never sleep on the flight, but when I'm back on the ground, I need sleep.

"You know if you're tired you can sleep."

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone would wake me up." Well... Except Ozuma. Even Kai's nicer than him!

A loud noise disrupted my insulting, "Does Ian always snore that loud?" Spencer chuckled.

"Only when he's excited or s nervous." That's... strange.

"Next stop the warehouse!"

"We know!"

"How do they know? They've never been out of Russia!"

"We know dumbass and we tell them!" I really missed this. Tala's just not Dunga (probably because he can come up with insults and Dunga can't).

"Why not just announce it and save your voice Woman!"

"Because some of us aren't thet rude!"

"Rude! Who's Rude?"

I could feel Spencer staring at me funny, and Tala and Bryan and Ian. "Holy crap... We're going to go back to Russia deaf." No your not shorty! I'm not that loud! I glared. "You do notice that I grew up with Kai, Tala and Bryan?" Hmph, fine be like that. Don't even act scared to make me feel better.

"Don't worry sis, you can beat up Dunga as soon as we're home!" Awww... I have such a sweet little brother. That reminds me.

"Tala! You still owe me a battle!"

"You owe me that battle woman!"

"Why not have it tomorrow morning?" Ozuma if you sound anymore bored I may fall asleep for you.

We grumbled, "Sure." The car came to a steady halt.

Joseph let out a cheer, "I still prefer walking!" and ran into the building. Stupid imp, he's supposed to help carry.

He ran back out as the car drove away, he was carrying something.

"You look really uncomfortable in those clothes." I am! I hate these warm things! long pants, gloves and longe sleeved everything! "Here."

Of course I was jumping for joy when I found out they were MY clothes. I didn't even stay long enough to see the looks I was getting from ALL the boys.

* * *

**Fire: **Yeah... Sorry I had writer's block for a bit! Sorry, sorry, sorry... 


	18. The plan

** Bra-Two: **Read... and I'll be happy to answer your questions...

**Tsumi Girl: **Sorry it's not soo soon...

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: **What's ni-chan mean? CAKE-glomps-

**Physis: **Thank you...

**koga wife: **Thank you...

_**Disclaimer**_: Don't own Beyblade...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

SPENCER'S POV

That was strange.

"So... Are you going to be staying here?" I rather like Joseph, he's seems slighty more bareable than Ian.

"I'm staying!" We sort of gathered that Ian.

"I'll stay." I think I know why Bry wants to stay. "Wouldn't want Spencer to suffer a lone." Yeah, sure.

"I'm sta-"

"He'll be staying with Kai." Sorry Tala, but you and Kai ARE going to be a couple by the time we leave. Bad thing about interupting, both of 'em are glaring at me.

"I don't want Ivanov in my house!"

"I don't wan't Hiwartari in my sight!" Sure you both don't. I REALLY don't like the way they're looking at me.

"So what's for dinner?" Thank you! We all turned to my girl. Mental sigh, I'm becoming very possesive.

You know, I've never seen Mariam in a skirt before now... Or a short sleeve shirt.

"You're missing one thing." Joseph ran over and held out this folded up red... thing.

"My headband! How much I missed you!" Um, headband? She wrapped it around her head and flipped her fringe over the top of it.

"What's the point of wearing the headband if it doesn't keep your hair out of your eyes?" My next question was that, maybe Ian's phycic.

"The point is I like it and feel comfortable wearing it. Why do you wear your goggles?" Another question I've been meaning to ask.

Ian smirked, "I like my goggles. I shall always be with them." That is open for sooo much innuendo it's not funny. Well, it is. Who could he possibly go out with! He's the sho-... second shortest person I know.

"Spencer! Can you come with me for a moment?" I don't like how her voice went all sing-songy.

I nodded slightly as she hooked her arm with mine and dragged me inside their home.

"Um, I think we can stop." She kept on tugging until we were hidden around a few crates.

"Yep, now..." She smirked up at me, "You know how you've been trying to get Kai and Tala to hook up?" I nodded. "Well I can help."

I raised an eyebrwow at her, "How?"

"I'm supposed to battle Tala right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if I win he has to tell Kai that he likes him infront of everyone and if I lose well, he's not going to like it." Sounds okay. But you have to beat Tala, and that's not an easy task.

"It should work. But why infront of everyone?"

"He's given everyone greif! Both of them have! Look I have another grey hair!" She pointed to her head. Right... Excuse me while I turn and walk away...

"Alright..."

What are those exagerated hugs called? Glomp, yeah, she glomped me. "Spencer," I looked at her, "Don't be such a worry-wart, I can beat Tala!" How did she know? Mental sigh again.

A kiss and another hug later we were wandering out of the buiding and over to alert my captain.

* * *

**Fire: **Sorry... Yet another crap chapter... But... 

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


	19. Ow

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: **lol... done...

**lashing cries: **done...

**Bra-Two: **lol... is it his hair or teh way he over-all looks?

**koga wife: **Thank you.. :D

**Physis: **Thank you... -hug-

**blueangel1888888: **... Um... Thank you?

_** Diclaimer: **_Read chapter 1...**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

MARIAM'S POV

I snuggled into my really warm boyfriend. We had decided to have the squirts share a bed, Ozuma and Bryan share and of course Spence and I are sharing.

Tala wasn't too happy after we informed him of our plan. Infact, he stomped off and Kai had to follow him. Well, we sorta forced him to, BUT we can't have Tala getting lost now can we?

I think I better go and prepare breakfast.

I tried, key word TRIED to get out of Spencer's grip. Help! He's starting to strangle me!

"You do notice I want to sleep?" My eyes shot up to his.

"You won't let go!" I whispered loudly.

"I want you to stay here." Awwww... Isn't he sweet! "And Bryan can cook breakfast."

"Really? I thought he couldn't cook." Spencer smiled.

"He can cook. Not too well, but he can cook." He paused, "And Tala doesn't trust him with knives, but that's usually Ian's fault." I giggled as an image of a chibified Bryan running after Ian waving a butcher's knife around. Hehe, cute!

But I'm the cook and no doubt Joseph'll come bounding in, jump on the bed, yelling "GET UP SIS!" At the top of his lungs.

"I better get up." I again tried to unwrap his arms from my waist, but that only ended in him tightening his grip. Goddamn strong man. Hehe, that rhymed. "Let me goooo..." I whined. Eventually I just laid fell limp. He was smiring. "Ooo... you just wait till I get my hands on the frying pan." His smirk just grew.

I 'hmphed' and rolled over so I was facing away from him. "Now don't be like that." I'll be like anyway I want! I thought at him indignantly. "Mariam."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Really?" I stayed silent, I know this game. I heard him sigh. Yeah that's right, I'm serious, SO GIVE UP!

I felt his hand slide up and down my side, mental grin, it feels nice. His hand soon stopped. I could sleep, a lot, right now.

I hummed slightly snuggling into my pillow, this is just- "EEEEE!" I jumped up, rubbing my waist fast and hard, trying to make the stinging feeling go away. "Asshole! That hurt!" He jabbed me!

He was chuckling though I could see he wanted to crack up and fall off the bed laughing. Ooooo... That asshole.

"Spencer! That really did hurt."

"Well, you said yo uwnated to get up."

"Not like that and you wouldn't let me up."

"So?"

I pouted, as I crawled onto the bed again. He was sitting up now leaning against the wall. He was wearing a white T-shirt, I think it was supposed to be baggy... I think.

I gave him a peck on the lips, as I pulled back he pulled me forward, making our lips collide. Nice.

"SIS! WE WANT BREAKFAST!" Spencer and I kept on kissing.

"Mariam! Are you even awake?" Just ignore them.

"We're about to come in!" I had moved to sit in Spencer's lap.

"When do you think they're going to stop?" What?

"Dunno, maybe we should ask someone else to cook." Spencer was the one that moved away this time.

"Go away, Bryan can cook." When did they even enter the room? I mean... We may live in a warehouse, but the offices have doors!

"But he doesn't cook as good as Mariam." I've always had a soft spot for flattery. But I wanna be all mushy with my Spencer! Why are some desicions so hard?

"Yeah and we're supposed to be training today!" Oh joy... I forgot about that. "Just think, instead of doing 100 launches, Ozuma'll have you doing 200." That made me want to shrivle up and float away. I DON'T WANNA TRAIN! Maybe I can get Bryan to make him be nice to me... They seem to be acting kinda chummy.

"Do you have to?"

"I think so, why?"

"I was going to annoy Tyson without him knowing it was me. Kai said the BladeBreakers don't know we're here."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I wanted you to help."

Why doesn't he get to train? I felt Spencer pat my back, "Want me to train with you?"

"You would?" he nodded. Okay maybe it won't be that bad.

* * *

**Fire: **This was a REALLY random chapter... The if I have calculated properly... 3 chapters until THE battle... I think... yeah... reveiw please...  



	20. Dye and Ray?

**Bra-Two:** lol... I don't think he likes being owned... watches as Bryan starts fuming

**aiko619:** Sorry it took so long...

**physis: **blushing Awww... Thank you! Unfortunatly this chapter's crap... again... But I'm hoping that I'll have a lot of time in about a week to write a few chapters properly...

**Hikaru-Chan-4ever: **lol... I don't have exams for another few months yet...

**LilDiva:** I tried... But failed miserably...

**Dementedness: **Thank you...

**Shiggity Shags: **Thank you... Yah there isn't that many... There should be more!

**_Diclaimer:_ **Read chapter 1...

**Fire: **Sorry for the lack of updates... My comps back... But I now have school assignments and essays to complete... So... I'm at a loss... I'll try though...

* * *

Chapter 20

SPENCER'S POV

I gotta say he put up a good fight, but eventually... He lost. I'm talking about Ozuma people. It just so happens he doesn't like anyone (Mariam) harping in his ear as much as the next person. Anyway, Mariam got off doing her extra training.

I'm guessing Ian's wishing he could do that with Tala. Too bad our captain grew up in the abbey.

"So Spencer wanna help me spy on the squirts?" I rose an eyebrow in question. Her grin broadened, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Have you actually looked at me woman? I'm not the type of person best suited for sneaking around in bushes, spying on people. Though Ian fits that catagory... Hm... I'll have to ask him later.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"What's more fun: sitting here doing nothing or running around after Ian and Joseph, trying to stuff-up their schemes?"

I smirked, "Well if we sat here, I don't think we'll be doing nothing."

"Spencer!" She laughed and slapped my arm playfully, "Not nice." She put her hands on her hips, "Anyway, they'll more than likely want to battle if they find out it's us, and that can be our training. Remember, I have to battle Tala tomorrow." True...

"Alright, I'll come but just a warning, I've never been good at hiding." She laughed and held my hand.

"I didn't expect you to be." Is she insulting me? "Look at you. You're built like a brick wall!" I can feel myself want to retort in some way but... I can't come up with one. "Come on Spence! We'll lose them if we don't hurry!" She started dragging me.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Okay, by the looks of it they're planning on scaring them."

I nodded as Joseph snuck up a tree, carrying a rope.

You know I've never seen a dojo. It looks really old fashioned and hard to take care of. I mean look at all the wood! You can't really wet it and from what I can tell Tyson's knees have gotto be killing him after every meal. I wouldn't be able to stand kneeling every time I was hungry.

I glanced at the midgets, gotta admit they make a pretty good team. They have successfully set up about four traps (each consisting of water balloons and dye), no-one can walk in or out without getting hit by one.

"Hurry he's coming!" Hm... Who? Tyson's still in bed.

"So where do you think the Saint Sheilds have gone?"

"I wouldn't know, they've just disappeared again."

I think Max won't be too angry about the dye... Ray though, I'm worried for Ian's and Joseph's lives.

"Hm, hey what's this?"

"Wow! It's a fantasy belt! I didn't think they had these in Japan!" Max jumped and grabbed it. Holy shit...

The balloons lunged at them Max was able to dodge his, unfortunatley Ray didn't notice his coming from behind him.

"Who ever did this... IS GONNA PAY!" I heard the cackling of Ian and Joseph's laughing from the bushes opposite us.

I watched Mariam hold in her giggles, as Ray started stomping over to them. I had to comment, "Well... At least Ray looks okay with green hair."

* * *

** Fire: **Please review... Oh yeah... and for those who read "Just add a Skirt" I'm looking for ideas for a sequal... Help is very much appreciated...  



	21. Headache

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** Ah... don't worry about the sequal... I'll come up wiht one... Eventually...

**Bra-Two:** lol... yeah... it's school... 1 more chapter to wait!

**Physis:** lol... thank you...

**Minij Akane:** lol... thank you... I'm trying...

**Haku Wife:** I tried...

**_Disclaimer: _**read chapter 1...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Mariam's POV

I never knew Ray could be so violent. His hair must mean more to him than Drigger.

"How could you do that!" Ian and Joseph shrugged, too bad they have no common sense.

Ray was drilling a hole through their heads, he was glaring so hard. Spencer and I had come out from hiding, max was standing beside me, watching as Ray told the midgets off.

"Do you know how long the dye lasts?"

I shrugged, "Depends. They probably set the trap up for Ray so... Maybe a month." I watched as Spencer smirked, I swear he's more evil than Ian and Joseph's plan.

"How can you smirk like that? Ray's hair is precious to him!"

He smirked more, "That's why it's so amusing." I sighed and turned back to the bickering. This is giving me a headache!

"Ray!" He turned to me. "Joseph and Ian will be punished serverly, I know how much they hate cleaning and I intend on setting them with chores for the next month." I glared at them both. Ian just glared back, Joseph gulped.

"That's alright Mariam, I can take care of them." He smiled sweetly. I can hear Spencer's thoughts,

'get away, get away...' Or somthing like that. He's so protective.

I grabbed the imps' ears and started dragging them away, "Oh yeah. Hey Ray!" He nodded, "Wanna watch me kick Tala's ass tomorrow!" He nodded, Max joined in.

"You're versing Tala! Woah! What's the occasion!"

"Something important!" I had to leave the occasion as a surprise. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out. Hehehehe... It'll be like getting blown up. "It's down at the beach!" They nodded and waved as I let my brothers go. "You two are going to die if you do that to him again."

"Aw... Mariam, you're too serious." Joseph said waving a hand lazily. "It'll wash out in a few days."

Spence and I raised an eyebrow, "Days?"

They nodded, "We know how sacred Ray's hair is to him." Ian answered, "Did you think we'd be stupid enough to make it last a month or somehting!" Hehe... Actually...

I heard Spencer chuckle and frowned. "What are you so amused about?"

"You have to battle Tala tomorrow and unless he sees Ray later today, he'll probably be surprised with what Ray's done to his hair." Hey that's right!

I stopped and placed my hands on my hips, "I'll kick Tala's ass anyway!" Insert evil laughter... yeah. Don't mind me.

Spencer watched me amusedly as I grabbed Joseph's hands and swung him around, "I'll beat Tala, embarass both Kai and him, and then I have to come up with a punishment for you two."

"Mariam!" I stopped my twirling. "What happened to Ray?" Oh damn... I really didn't want to see him today.

"Well..." Hurry and come up with a story! I don't want Joseph or Ian punished yet.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" Wait a sec... They're holding hands!

"What are you two doing holding hands?" I practically sang.

They blushed, poor Ozuma... Life's not as simple when you don't just have a mission on your shoulders! I'll hold that against him forever.

"We like eachother ok? Do you have a problem with that?" Bryan answered with a frown.

"Not at all." Hehe... You should see Ian's and Joseph's faces, I can tell they're holding back a good few comments.

"Whatever..."

"You two do know about me battling Tala tomorrow don't you?" They nodded,

"It's about time they told eachother."

Ozuma nodded, "Did you train at all?" OH FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING!

"LIFE'S NOT ALL ABOUT TRAINING OZUMA!" I yelled at him before stomping off.

I think I've given myself a headache.

* * *

**Fire: **please reveiw! And thank you for reading after such a long wait! 


	22. Ozuma's an idiot

M**anij Akane: **lol... here you go... i know shock horror! But yes... here's an update...

**Bra-Two: **oh... I don't wanna write hte chapter now! anyway... thank you...

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: **Is this fast enough lol...

_**Disclamier:**_ Read chapter 1...

* * *

Spencer's POV 

Well... Mariam didn't speak to Ozuma for the rest of the night. He seemed like he wanted that to happen. Yep, he was grinning the entire time.

I watched as she worked in the kitchen. Weird woman. I shook my head and managed to Ian and Joseph without any mishaps. Maybe they were going to tone their pranks down today?

I chuckled when I actually entered teh kitchen.

"Alright. I'll win, I'm gonna kick Tala's ass and win." Does she do this before every match? "Ok... Wait I forgot to put in salt!" She heard my chuckle and turned around.

"And what are you laughing at?" She rose a blue brow, "I don't see anything amusing." Her hands rose to sit on her hips: a typical Mariam stance.

"Just you and your 'I'm gonna beat Tala.' talk."

She smirked, "You wait and see. I'll make sure to win. Remember we have our little bet to compete for." She winked as she walked over and kissed my nose. I felt myself blush. She giggled and went back to her cooking.

Ian and Joseph wandered into the room a few minutes later.

"So... When's this match?"

"Midday." Mariam answered them, "Or whenever I decide to wake him up."

After teh drama of waking Bryan (it's suicide for most) and managing to wash, wipe and put away the plates and cutlery (Ian and Joseph's punishment) without any REAL damage (so a few plates were sacrificed), we all wandered over to the Hiwatari Mansion. We can tell Kai's never gonna need any financial support.

We looked up at the huge, and when I say huge, I mean HUGE building.

"Um... Do we ring the doorbell?" Poor Ian. If this is overwhelmingly gigantic for me, I can't even imagine what he must be feeling.

"There's no need." What makes Kai Hiwatari tick? Well... Six unwanted guests seem to work. "What are you all doing here?"

"Didn't Tala tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Do wonders ever cease? Kai DOESN'T know something! Excuse me but I find that hilariously shocking news amusing, "Tala and I are battling over at the beach." Mariam answered. The look on Kai's face is amusing too.

"Since when?"

"Since we first arrived." It was my turn to answer.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Maybe because you're part of one of the prizes?" I saw his confusion was angering him. Mental sigh, I love messing with people's heads.

I think Mariam's getting impatient... "That's it! Go get Tala! This battle's happening NOW!"

"Whatever..." Hiwatari strolled (seemingly as slow as possible) and got Tala who looked like he'd been awake half the night.

"Busy." Was his only answer.

**o0o0o**

"Alright, you know the rules there's no point in me repeating them!" I watched as Kai held up his hand, preparing to start.

Practically everyone I knew to have lived in Japan had come. Max, Ray (was was still fuming and glaring at the imps), Tyson, the computer geek of the BladeBreakers, the SaintSheilds and the Demolition Boys. I think Tyson's grampa's around somewhere too.

Mariam held Sharkrash up, Tala held Wolborg. This isn't going to be easy.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!" And it had begun.

* * *

**Fire:** I know... It's a shock to have updated so soon! but I couldn't stop writing... 

Please reveiw!


	23. The BATTLE!

**Bra-Two: **lol... Yeah... I wish I could make Mariam that comical... Thank you for the Reveiw...

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** lol... thank you...

**Veronica:** thank you...

_**Disclaimer:**_ read chapter 1...

* * *

Mariam's POV 

Right. It looks like he has an attack type blade.

Sharkrash dodged a head on attack.

"What's the matter Mariam? Bite off more than you could chew?" Oooo... I would have beaten you by now if I wanted too.

"Shut up."

He smirked. Stupid ass... I will beat him. Not for that bet though... "Sharkrash attack!"

My blue blade bolted forward, soon finding air. Grrrr... I can see he's not going to go down easy. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a girl? Or maybe it's because I'm going to have him confess about how much he loves Kai infront of everyone? I only just realized how evil and cruel this plan is.

We attacked again and again, but eachtime we found air.

"Grrr... Hold still!" His smirk broadened. Woah... It's phsyco Ozuma all over again! Oh, shut up Mariam! Concentrate!

"You're going to have to do better than that!" His eyes narrowed, "Wolborg Blizzalog!"

Oh shit! "Defense Sharkrash!" The blades crashed together, sparks flew off in every direction. I panted, that was too close. You don't hold back now, do you Tala?

He's totally dominating me! Grrr... Okay, Mariam relax, we'll just have to get to his head.

"What's wrong Tala, afraid you'll lose?" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say...

"You've got to be joking woman." He glared, his chin disappearing under the collar of his shirt. "I'm afraid of no-one." Yeah... I wish I had a lolly everytime I heard someone say that.

"Really?" Sharkrash circled the dish, ready to attack. "Is that why you're so bent on defeating me?" I heard him growl. Hehe... Spencer's probably asking himself, 'What the hell are you thinking?'.

"No." Wolborg was spinning in the centre of the dish.

"Maybe you're not scared of someone, maybe you're scared of someone's reaction if you lose." I wish I could read his thoughts. I reckon I'd be hearing a good few M rated rated words in there.

"Shut up." Sharkrash was slowly edging towards Wolborg. That's the way Tala, concentrate on me.

"Maybe you're scared of your own feelings and that's the reason you can't tell this other person?" The best way to get to someone... Denial.

"I am not!"

"Whatever... Sharkrash Abyss Fire!" He took off, hitting Wolborg dead on. Yes I should have him now!

"Come on Wolborg! Attack!" Oh feck...

I could hear our spectator's whispering. 'Who's got the upper hand Cheif?', 'I don't know...'. You will though.

Sharkrash and Wolborg were sparking, burn marks appearing where they landed. I gotta finish this match fast.

We called our beyblades back, readying ourselves for a final attack.

"Attack!"

* * *

**Fire:** I'm evil... Well... Next chapter reveals ALL! -cough- yes... anyway... please reveiw... 


	24. And the WINNER is

** Bra-Two:** I agree! Thanks...

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** Don't say that ('even tho Tala is hot!') his head will inflate...

**Physis:** You're here! -hug- Thank you... -blushing-

**haku-wife: **Will do and done!

**shafow wolf:** okay... I don't like being told that... I update every 2 days or at least try to and you made me feel like shit... SO please don't say those things... Thank you...

_**Disclaminer:**_ read chap 1...

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

What the hell is she thinking? There's no way she's going to get anywhere by attacking and stirring Tala up!

They retreated. Mariam doesn't look at all nervous, it's to bad... I AM! It's probably because she's pissing Tala off and I know he can be just as bad as Bryan when he's angry. Hurry up and finish the battle! Note to those who don't and have never had a girlfriend, they cause unnessesary headaches, don't find/get one.

"Sharkrash."

"Wolborg."

"Attack!" The collision caused smoke and dust to cover them and the dish. Mental sigh... A cliche beyblade act.

"No way!" I heard our warriors proclaim! Sorry... I had to put that somewhere.

We all walked up to the dish. Tyson, Max, Ray and Dunga stared open mouthed, Ozuma and Bryan were staring while Ian and Joseph were shouting and cheering.

"YES! Go Mariam!"

Ian turned to Tyson, "Dude you owe me money!"

Kai was watching Tala. The poor guy, I ALMOST feel sorry for him. That's Tala I'm talking about.

Mariam laughed, "Well Tala, you know the conditions of our bet." Tala looked as though he wanted to push her off something very high. He sighed though. That's our Tala, spoilt, but never goes against his word. I'd pat him on the head if I could reach.

Mariam picked up their blades and handed Tala his. She then stumbled over to me, I was pretty much holding her up.

Tala turned to Kai. "Um..." Hehe... We should do this more often, Tala's actually quiet! "Kai I..." He stopped again and fidgetted. He mumbled something quietly in Russian.

"I'm sorry Tala but I didn't hear." Kai had his right eyebrow up, his arms by his sides.

"Talk louder Tala!" I near yelled at him.

He glared and fidgeted again, "Kai I..." It's one of those cheezy romance fics all over again. Yes, I read one and no, I did not have a choice. Ian's got a cruel sense of humour. I can tell Tala's tired of himself. "Kai I love you!" Ok... I didn't expect him to yell...

Now is a time I wish I had a camera! Hiwatari's face is unimaginably funny!

"Excuse me?" Ok, that exclamation of Tala's gotta have surprised him ALOT. He's actually using manners.

"I love you and I'd really like it if you felt the same towards me." I heard Mariam sigh. I'll be hearing about this for the rest of the day.

I looked over at the Bladebreakers. Tyson's looks more than surprised, Ray looks as if he's about to cry (maybe he liked Kai too?), Max looks a bit... giggly? and Kenny, I think he's too scared and nervous to look anything else.

I saw them all gasp and start to woot and whistle, did I miss something? My eyes moved back to the duo. Finally! We have lip and tongue action! It didn't take them long...

"Now who's the genius?" I smiled and kissed MY girl.

"You are Mariam."

* * *

**Fire:** I'm sorry Bra-Two... It was the vote's fault! 

I'm also sorry for the crap ending of the battle... and chapter...

Reveiws are appreciated...


	25. sigh

**Haku-wife: **Done!

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** That's one long reveiw you submitted there! Thank you...

**Bra-Two: **Hell NO! I'd never leave something there...

**im in a kill people mood: **It's done!

* * *

MARIAM'S POV

I sighed as I leant against the pillows. Well... I can say I feel very proud of myself. I beat Tala, him and Kai are a couple and I'm laying down on my bed, waiting for my boyfried to bring me some soup. AND I didn't have to beg.

Joseph's gone protective brother on me again and won't let me out of bed. Oh well... He gets to do my chores.

"Soup's here." I smiled up at Spencer, as I sat up.

"Who made it?"

He smiled, "Bryan. You know I can't cook."

I giggled, "So what makes you think Bryan can?"

"Ozuma, Ian and Joseph tasted it and pretty much ate whatever they were given."

He sat on the bed, "How do you know it wasn't out of fear? Remember... Bryan with knives isn't a good thing."

He chuckled as he past me the bowl, "I know."

I ate it happily. I can't really be bothered doing stuff. All I want to do is sleep, and cuddle with Spencer. What? I'm allowed my mushy moments!

I looked over at Spencer who was staring at the floor.

"What are you thinking about?"

He smiled half-heartedly, "We're going home in two days." WHAT! NOO! He can't leave me here! ALONE! "There's a tournament coming up in about 11 months. Mr Dickenson always tells us early." I have the urge to throw this soup at that old man's face...

"Are you going to visit?" He smiled.

"More than likely not. Tala's serious about winning this one. Rumour has it Mr Dickenson's planning a two people team tournament. Two actual fighters, two reserves." No doubt Ozuma's not going to bother. Hmph.

"Well..." I stared at my soup. I don't want it any more. I placed it on the floor under my bed. "I'll call?"

He nodded, "Sure." Why is he always so... calm?

"So you're not going to be doing anything tomorrow." I asked starting to smile.

"Not from what I've heard of."

"Great!" He looked at me strangely. Maybe it's the fact that I'm hanging off his arm. "You can take me shopping!" I could hear his thoughts.

"Oh joy..."

* * *

**Fire:** about 2 chaps to go... Then it's the end... -sniff- I'm getting all teary... 

please reveiw... and sorry for the short chapter...


	26. THE pic

**hikaru-chan-4ever:** -blows nose- Thank you...

**Physis:** lol... thank you...

**Bra-Two: **That it is... and thank you...

**Minij Akane:** lol... s'all right... thank you for the reveiw...

**haku wife:** I tried...

**shafow wolf: **lol... I dunno... Spencer's supposed to be leaving soon... but I'll try... My humour's turned sour since the start of the holidays... and tis alright...

**im in a kill people mood:** Really? Strangeness... Anyway... Thank you for a reveiw...

_**Disclaimer: **_Read chap 1...

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

When Mariam said she wanted to go shopping I was expecting something... with clothes. Not something that invovled little things stuck in glass windows meowing and barking (or trying to) to get your attention.

Right... I'm standing infront of a petshop and it's... big.

"Look at them all Spencer! It's too bad Ozuma's such an asshole with no heart that wouldn't think twice to skin these cute little guys." She cuddled the puppy that was currently licking her cheek. I can see why.

"Fantastic. Are we going to go anywhere else today?" I asked in a bored tone.

She grinned, "Well... We need food so we'll be eating out and I was planning on getting a new attack ring, Tala destroyed my other one."

"Fantastic."

"Don't sound so excited!" Why? I hardly got any sleep because of Ian and Joseph and you and your sugar cookies and when I finally got to sleep was woken up about 5 hours later. Not even a Demolition Boy can stand that little amount of sleep. Let me faint now. "Are you alright?"

"Fantastic."

"Yes... I think we should get some food into you." I swear this being out of the abbey's made me lazy. I'm usually more alive than this... even with 5 hours sleep!

"Yay..."

**o0o0o**

"Now that made me feel better." I leant back into my chair, grinning lightly. Mariam was sipping on her chocolate milkshake. "What are you looking at?"

"Isn't that Ozuma and Bryan?" I looked around. Hm... I know that's Ozuma, nobody cuold miss his hair, but Bryan... I've never known him to wear a dress shirt. Ozuma's even dressed up a bit. He's actually wearing a t-shirt and normal long pants.

"I do beleive so."

"Wanna follow them around?"

Hm... Maybe we could get a pic of them kissing and send it to all the bladers that attended the world championships a year ago. Or we can just send it to them, then run. I replied with my last idea.

She giggled, "I think we should."

"Do you happen to have a camera?"

"Do you happen to have $10?" Why do I have to pay for one? Oh wait... My idea... Shit.

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go."

**o0o0o**

So they've been coming here, interesting.

Right now we're in the... woods? A forest? I dunno something like that. Anyway, right now the couple we're pretty much stalking for the day are sitting under a tree next to a river/creek thing. All we have to do is wait for a kissing scene.

"I'll take the pic?" I nodded. There's no way I can sneak around and not be noticed. "Hey they're leaning in!" I held back a chuckle. Sheesh she must be bored. Not even I get this excited when I'm carrying out a plan. Who knows I might blame this on Ian like most of my others. "Got it."

"Do you know anyone with Photoshop?"

She shook her head. Fantastic... Internet shopping. Oh well... It's Kai's money.

* * *

**Fire: **The next chapter is the last chapter... I think... anyway... reveiw... for the second last time... -sniff- Thank you...

Right... I'm betting people were expecting shopping shopping and more shopping... Truth be told... I know nothing of shopping and therefore try and vear away from it... So... This little picture thing will help with a story I'm planning to make later... Anyway...

Bybye for now...


	27. THE FINALE

** Hikaru-chan-4ever: **Hehe... You'll be waiting a while... Thank you...

**Bra-Two: **I'm sorry to say, but probably not... I had trouble trying to finish this... If I made a sequal I think I'd make it last forever... Thank you anyway...

**im in a kill people mood: **I know... I'm a girl and hate it too... hence I don't go... -shrug- thank you... hehe... I'm the only psycopath around here...

** shafow wolf: **You never now they may just do that... Thank you...

**Minij Akane: **Thank you... -hug-

_**Disclaimer:**_ Read chapter 1...

* * *

MARIAM'S POV

Well... Just like in some cheezy romance fic, our time must come to an end. Or that's what Ozuma said.

We stood infront of the terminal, Ian was currently chatting away to Joseph again. This time though, they were making arrangements to visit eachother. Ozuma was sitting on Bryan's lap, moping? And Kai and Tala were sharing a seat about four seats away from them.

Pwa... Stupid tournament, stupid plane, stupid team captains that couldn't give a damn about trying to keep us all together and happy.

"Mariam... Loosen your grip, my finger's are turning blue." Woops...

"Sorry Spence."

I'd pretty much shut up for the day. I know, amazing.

"You're not going to mope the entire time I'm in Russia and everywhere else are you?" No... I have a bit more sense than Kai.

"No."

Spencer smirked, "That's good. Didn't particularly want you to become a big glob of nothingness as Tala shall become."

I laughed, "Glob?" He shrugged.

"Flight 230 leaving for Russia."

"Already?" Heh... Can't wait to see of ose copes. He's never had anyone that shared his interests.

"Aw..." Spence stood. I did too. We watched as our other two couples kissed eachother goodbye. Too bad I had to join them. Dunga was standing a bit away, pretty much watching everything and then saying goodbye when they were finished.

"Well... G'bye."

I smirked, "I'm not even going to kiss you for being so cheery."

"Gee thanks then." He gave me a hurt look, "Always thought you cared." He chuckled and bent down, "One on the cheek?"

Hmph. Oh... Alright. I pecked his cheek, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Cheerying erupted from behind us, "Hell yeah for cheezy romance!"

"Hell yeah!" That was the squirts.

The D-Boys laughed before they walked away. Mental sigh. The D-Boys are now on the plane. Oh... Stupid Ozuma. We won't even see them at the tournament.

The plane is taking off. I miss Spence already. I gripped the bag in my hands a bit tighter.

Bag...?

"AH! I FORGOT TO GIVE SPENCE THE FILM!" Oh well... Something makes me beleive we'll be seeing them very soon. "Kai!" I ran after my team and him, "Do you think there's anyway Spence and the D-Boys would have the internet and email addresses!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

Fire: **-sniffle-

I'm sorry to everyone who read this fic and had to endure my whinging and whining! But...

Thank you to everyone that read, reveiwed and even the people that skimmed my story and turned away because they didn't like it...

I'm sorry to say... I have no intentions on writing a sequal... But you never know... I may become bored one day and write it up... Sorta like how this started...

Anyways...

Thank you and could you reveiw one last time?


End file.
